PROJECT SUMMARY: PRECISION MEDICINE CORE The goal of the Precision in Symptom Self-Management (PriSSM) Center is to advance the science of symptom self-management for Latinos through a social ecological lens that takes into account variability in individual, interpersonal, organizational, and environmental factors across the life course. Within the context of the overall specific aims of the PriSSM Center, the aims of the Precision Medicine Core are to: 1. Establish, refine, and maintain the Precision Medicine Core sociotechnical infrastructure for the collection and/or retrieval, storage, analysis, interpretation, and integration of multiple data sources to support the Center to (a) design and implement six symptom self-management pilot projects and (b) to create and maintain a common data element registry suitable for sharing with the National Institutes of Health and others, 2. Expand and leverage existing institutional ?omics? data resources including the Columbia GENomic Integration with Ehr (GENIE) virtual biobank, 3. Provide expertise and guidance to Pilot Project investigators and other Center investigators on selection of data sources (genomic and other biomarkers, clinical, symptom self-reports, quantified-self, environmental) and analytic approaches (biostatistics, statistical genetics, data science) for symptom self-management, and 4. Support the implementation of the data science components (e.g., network analysis, topic modeling) of the formative and summative evaluation plan. To achieve these aims, the Precision Medicine Core integrates expertise and resources related to variety of data sources (genomic and other biomarkers, clinical, symptom self-reports, quantified-self, environmental) and analytic approaches (biostatistics, statistical genetics, data science). A federated information architecture supports instantiation of the Social Ecological Model with multiple data sources and tools to enable precision in characterization of genotype and phenotype, precision in identification of intervention targets, and precision in intervention. The Precision Medicine Core is innovative in its focus on Latinos who vary significantly in genetic ancestry as well as cultural background and in the use of the Columbia GENIE Virtual Biobank to locate existing ?omics? data resources for pilot projects. The proposed precision approaches will advance the science of symptom self-management for Latinos in a manner consistent with the National Institutes of Health Symptom Management Model.